


The Part with Sam and Bucky

by TwirlsWrites



Series: Over Elaborate Marvel Mixed University AU [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dave Kurt and Scott are only in chapter 3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: Steve's the best roommate Sam's ever had: he pays rent on time, he's a good running buddy, he's a vet like him, and they've become pretty great friends. Steve's friend Bucky, though? The stupid, aggravating, sexy man whose been crashing on their couch for a few months now? THAT guy drives Sam crazy.





	1. Wait. Sam and Bucky - how did that happen?

“Stop that,” Sam grumbled. Bucky - tapping his foot on the floor, looked up from his magazine with an innocent expression.

“Stop what?” he signed, even as he started it back up.

“Your stupid foot thing,” Sam said. “I’m trying to study.”

“Study in your room,”Bucky signed with a shrug. It had been about a month since Steve’s oldest friend had moved in. The tiny two-bedroom had been cramped enough before they took in a third person crashing on the couch; and Bucky excelled at getting on Sam’s last nerve.

“I’m studying here,” Sam said. “In _my_ kitchen.” Bucky frowned.

“Your face is funny when you’re annoyed,” he told Sam with a grin. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Well that’s weird, because your face is funny all of the time,” he said, going back to his text book. He heard Bucky stand and walk over, sliding to perch on the bar chair next to Sam. With a sigh, he turned to look.

“We both know that isn’t true,” he signed with a wink and a smirk.

“You think you’re hot shit?” Sam asked. Bucky shrugged with an innocent smile.

“I’ve been told,” he signed, eyes glancing down to Sam’s lips.

“You playing?” Sam asked with a frown. Bucky met his eyes and slowly shook his head.

Sam leaned forward, grabbing Bucky’s collar and pulling him into a searing kiss. Bucky grabbed his shoulder and pressed closer - mouth opening under Sam’s - swallowing a low sound.

“Is this okay,” Sam muttered between kisses. “You let me know if this is okay.” Bucky pulled back a second and nodded, hurriedly signing.

“Been waiting,” and then he gave up on the rest of what he was going to said, leaning forward instead to kiss a line up Sam’s neck

“Mmm…. wait, wait,” Sam said. Instantly, Bucky pulled back, his face drawing closed. He started to apologize but Sam covered his hands with his own. “No, no man - we’re going to fall of the bar stools.” Bucky blinked.

“Oh,” he mouthed. Then, signing, “Couch?”

“Hell yeah,” Sam said, scrambling to his feet. Bucky did the same and pulled I’m over, lightly pushing him onto the couch and getting on himself, straddling sam.

“Beautiful,” Bucky signed - so quick Sam almost missed it before he bent down and kissed him again.

“I’m beautiful?” Sam whispered between kisses. Bucky pulled back on his knees, just watching him for a second. His hair was mussed, eyes wide, and lips bright red. Sam grinned, “You’re not so bad yourself,” he told him, arching up to grab Bucky and shift so he was above him.

Sam started kissing a line up Bucky’s chest and neck - the asshole always wore those damn henleys with the loose collars and they were distracting as hell- then Bucky grabbed his arm. They both stilled and Sam realized why he had stopped - keys in the door. They shared a panicked look and scrambled apart.

“What do we do?” Bucky signed, frantic.

“Improvise,” Sam hissed. He lunged for the remote, flipping on the tv and tossing it on the couch as he scrambled back to the bar.

“Hey guys!” Steve called as he came in.

“Hey Steve!” Sam replied. “How was work? Did the cute lawyer stop in today?”

“Nah,” Steve said. “Work was fine. Oh, Bucky - Luis says hey. What’re you watching?”

“He’s not,” Sam piped up, seeing Bucky freeze. “He just knows I’m studying and wants to bug me with the noise.”

“Buck,” Steve said with a sigh. While his back was turned, hanging up his jacket, Bucky spun around to send Sam a wink. “Are you two ever going to get along?”

Bucky shrugged innocently.


	2. Okay, but why is it a secret?

Bucky bit his lip for a few seconds, brow furrowed as he thought about it.

“I don’t know,” he told Luis with a shrug. After a beat, he added, “it’s fun.”

“You know your boy Steve would be over the moon to know that you two’ve been hooking up,” Luis said. “He’d probably throw you a party.”

“Secrets are fun,” Bucky signed. “Exciting.”

“You don’t want to have to deal with Steve if it falls through?” Luis guessed. Bucky huffed out a sigh.

“Shut up,” he signed.

“Hey I understand bro, it can be a lotta pressure,” Luis said placatingly, “But he’s gonna be pissed when he finds out you been keepin’ it down low.”

“You and Scott,” Bucky signed, with a pointed stare.

“Bro that’s a different situation and you know it,” Luis said with a frown.

“Really?” Bucky signed.

“Yeah,” Luis said calmly, shuffling the deck of cards. “Scotty and I are happy, we both know what the other wants, and I’m comfortable waitin’ until he feels secure enough to be open about it. He’s dealin’ wit a lot, but we talk about things so we can understand each other. You and Sam talk about tellin’ Steve at all?”

Bucky didn’t reply, drumming his fingers on the table.

“Thought so,” Luis said. He started dealing.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky signed. “I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“I know,” Luis said, flipping over his cards. “I mean, don’t do it again - I’m not patient with bros who try and talk shit about my relationship - but I know you projecting.”

“I’m not,” Bucky signed.

“Mhm,” Luis said.

“I think Sam doesn’t bring it up because he thinks I don’t want Steve to know,” Bucky signed carefully. “I don’t bring it up because I think… I don’t want Steve to know and I don’t know why,”

“You thinking it’s just casual?” Luis asked. Bucky frowned, thinking it over.

“I hope it’s not,” he signed.

“Then you should talk about it,” Luis said. “Sam’s a good guy, he’d listen.”

“I get distracted,” Bucky admitted. Luis laughed.


	3. So if they've been hooking up for a few months now, are they ever going to tell Steve?

“Can we talk?” Bucky signed, catching Sam’s gaze. Sam blinked, tilting his head slightly.

“Sure. What’s up?” He asked. He was trying to sound casual, but his nerves were probably still easy enough to hear. ASL or not, ‘we need to talk’ was never good.

“I really like you,” Bucky signed. “Will you go on an official date with me?” At the last sign Sam’s face broke into a wide grin - face lighting up enough to inspire a light blush on Bucky’s face.

“Yes,” Sam said. “I’d really like that.” Bucky smiled back, his grin every bit as dopey.

“so…” Sam said after a few beats. “who tells Steve?”

“fuck.”

\---

“Bucky’s Steve’s oldest friend - he should be the one to tell him,” Dave said, throwing a white chip into the center of the table.

“No, I think that since Sam made first move, Sam tell,” Kurt countered, folding his cards as the rest of the table called Dave’s bet.

“Does it really matter man? Steve’s gonna be totally psyched about it,” Luis said, patting sam on the shoulder.

“Do you guys always spend poker night on relationship drama?” Sam asked. He and Bucky had gotten nowhere in the debate on who should tell Steve, so Bucky had suggested they bring it up with ‘the guys.’ After bringing them up to speed, each had an opinion.

Bucky shrugged and signed a casual “Yes”

“Can I make a suggestion?” Luis’ friend Scott pipped up. “Why not tell him together?”

“That’d be too much,” Dave protested. “Like you’d be gangin’ up on him. Botha’ them makes it more pressure for him to react instantly.”

“I still don’t see why it is big deal to tell him,” Kurt said. “No big deal - ‘we are dating now’ text message, boom.”

“It’s not the fact that we’re dating,” Sam said.

“We didn’t tell him before,” Bucky supplied after folding his own hand.

“Then longer you put it off, more nervous you’ll be, yes?” Kurt said.

On Luis’ other side, Scott had slumped to the table, covering his head with his arms. Sam wondered what his deal was.

“Well Yeah,” Sam said. “But I still think we need a plan.”

“Just stay away from ‘I’m boning your childhood friend’ and I think you’ll be alright,” Dave said, showing his hand. Sam threw his double sevens down with a sigh as Dave pulled the pool in.

“Helpful,” Bucky signed, rolling his eyes.

“Or,” Kurt piped up as he gathered the cards to shuffle. “Not telling him you were hooking up before, just that you are dating now.”

“Bro they can’t do that!” Luis protested, sitting back up from where he had been leaning in and whispering something to Scott.

“Why not? How would he know?” Kurt asked.

“No way,” Luis insisted.

“You guys are not helpful,” Bucky signed with a sigh.

“For real, I’m not sure why you thought we would be,” Dave replied.

“Look,” Scott said, sitting back up. “It’s not that big of a deal, you guys are just overthinking it. Whoever sees him next, tells him. Simple.”

There was a beat of silence as the table considered this.

“Sam. Go get coffee,” Bucky signed. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Shut up,” he said.

Bucky grinned.


	4. So are they actually going to tell Steve?

“Hey, there was something I wanted to talk to you about,” Sam said. Steve looked over at him from where he was wiping down the table next to Sam’s. The late-morning rush was over at _Alias_ , and there were only a few regulars around.

“Yeah?” Steve asked.

“Bucky and I are dating,” Sam said, quick and to the point.

“What?” Steve asked, eyes wide in an almost comic look of shock. He had dropped his towel.

“Yeah,” Sam said, clearing his throat. “Uh. We’ve sort of been… testing the waters for a while now, I guess? And we decided to start dating… officially.”

“Huh,” Steve said, blinking.

“And we figured we should tell you, since you’re so important to bo—“ Sam was cut off as Steve grabbed him and pulled him into a bear hug.

“This is so exciting!!” He said, taking a step back. His eyes were practically sparkling, “my two favorite people!”

“Yeah,” Sam said weakly. “We… we probably should’ve told you before, but..”

“I don’t care about that,” Steve said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. “I’m just happy for you two.”

“Thanks man,” Sam said, still a little startled at how smooth it had gone. Steve pulled out his phone.

“Bucky’s been such a little shit lately, what an idiot,” he said fondly as he typed out a text - presumably to Bucky and thus presumably with a liberal amount of emoticons and expletives.

“Are you texting at work, Rogers?” Jessica called over from the counter. “I should dock your pay!”

“Screw off, Jess!” Steve called back cheerfully, earning a laugh. Sam let out a short breath, he never understood the dynamics of this weird ass coffee shop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a collection of short blurbs following Sam and Bucky in-universe as they figure each other out. This universe is built on y'all asking questions about it, so feel free to send me one! I'm also on Tumblr Mockingbirdie.Tumblr.com/ask


End file.
